Herberts Revenge : Mission 2 - Secret Of The Fur
You will end up in EPF HQ Talk to the Director, he will give you a spy gadget Go over to Gary, and talk to him The second icon on the right hand side is your spy gadget. This contains lots of tools In you spy gadget, you have a wrench. Take out the wrench and drag it to the machine. Tighten the bolt G says something about snake tokens which I'll tell you about later. Answer No questions Gary, I'm ready to go, and click on the machine Talk to Gary Look at the fur analyzer. Take out your spy gadget. Take out the comb, and comb the fur until it goes through. Let it load. Go out of it. Go into the fur analyzer again, and put in the fur. Let it load. It didn't find the fur type! Oh no! But it did find three different substances: Hot Chocolate, Hot Sause, and Jet Pack Fuel. Go out and talk to Gary. Go out and find larger samples of the Hot Chocolate, Hot Sauce, and Jet Pack Fuel, but before you go find the AC 1000 invention on one of the shelves labled "prototypes" and put it in your dock. Go to the Pizza Parlor. Talk to the Pizza Penguin. Get the Hot Sauce and Chocolate. Go to the Coffee Shop Talk to the bartender. Ask for hot chocolate. The penguin will say no, so go and fix it. Get the cup and put it in your dock. Add chocolate where the cup says insert chocolate. Turn the dial on the right to hot instead of cold. Take the wrench tool out of your spy gadget, and connect the milk tube back to the coffee maker. Put the cup under the hot chocolate, and press the button. Put the cup in your dock. Get out of the coffee maker. The Bartender will thank you. Go to the Lighthouse. Talk to the penguins. Go up to the Beacon. Go over to the Jet Pack game, and take out the AC 1000. The balloon will come to you. Take out the scissors from your spy phone. Cut the wire on the balloon off. Pick up the fuel and put it in your dock. Go back to Gary. Take the Hot Chocolate, Hot Sauce, and the Jet Pack Fuel, and put it in the funnel for the weird looking goggles. EXTRA!! SNAKE TOKEN: With the goggles on, go to the snow forts. Then click on the big pile of snow, you can see a jackhammer. Click on your puffle whistle, and call the purple puffle. Click on her to blow a bubble to move away the snow. Once the snow is moved, pick up the jackhammer. Drag the jackhammer to the dirt on the ground and complete the mini-game to earn you snake token. Take the goggles, and put them in your dock. Turn them on by clicking on them. Go to the Plaza, and follow the footprints. They lead to Ski Lodge. Go outside through the door. There's a monster! Ahhhhhhhh! Go back inside. Go to the Beach. Grab one of the nets outside by the fish. Go inside the Lighthouse. Go over by the boat, and click on the rope. Put the rope on top of the net in your dock. Go back to Ski Lodge, pick up the candle by the couch, and go back to the monster. Set up your trap, and put the candle in it. We caught a crab. But wait, the monster left another tuft of hair behind. Grab it, and take the crab with you back to Gary. Go back to Gary in HQ. Give Gary the crab. Put the clean tuft of hair in the hair analyzer. Let it load. The monster was a Polar Bear! Videos